Feitos de Papel
by Yaoi Writers
Summary: Quatre seguia religiosamente sua rotina sem que passasse por qualquer mudança significativa, porém, o sumiço de um misterioso oriental que observava diariamente consegue destruir sua aparente tranquilidade.


**Título: Feitos de papel **

**Ficwriter: Aline Klaki**

**Betas: Rafi Tha e Nan-sama**

**Fandom: Gundam Wing**

**Par (es): 1x4; 5x2 (participação especial xD)**

**Gênero: Romance, AU**

**Classificação: Livre**

**Sinopse: Quatre seguia religiosamente sua rotina sem que passasse por qualquer mudança significativa, porém, o sumiço de um misterioso oriental que observava diariamente consegue destruir sua aparente tranquilidade.**

**Disclamer: Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem. Eu bem que queria que esses pilotos fossem meus, mas não são. xD **

**Observação: Quero, antes de qualquer coisa, agradecer a meus queridos betas (aka meus ukes xD), que me ajudaram MUITO nesse processo difícil que foi escrever minha primeira fic. À Rafi por ter sofrido desde o início com todo o meu desespero enquanto eu tentava aprontar essa fic e deixá-la interessante, e ao Nan por ter sofrido com a revisão do texto. Amo muito esses dois e nada melhor do que explorá-los de vez em quando e /****apanha**

**Quero também dizer a minha amiga secreta que me perdoe se a fic não a agradar. Juro que fiz meu melhor, e por nunca ter feito uma fic, encontrei diversas dificuldades. Ainda assim, fiz com carinho. Espero que goste.**

* * *

******Feitos de papel**  


As mãos, não tão delicadas assim, passeavam pela extensão plana e retangular, como se estivessem manuseando algo extremamente frágil, tamanho o cuidado e preocupação. Tirou uma das folhas de papel e guardou o resto na pasta. Colocou no balcão do caixa – aproveitou um momento em que a locadora estava vazia –, e tirou de dentro da mochila um pequeno estojo que parecia ser menor do que exigia seu conteúdo. "Só um lápis 2B para começar... Se ficar legal, pego alguma cor ou um 6B para finalizar." Pensou, e começou a desenhar. Os olhos azuis conseguiam manter-se no papel sem perder a concentração no que estava acontecendo no ambiente. Fios de cabelos loiros pousavam sobre suas sobrancelhas e se movimentavam levemente cada vez que o rapaz direcionava o olhar do desenho à entrada da locadora. Os dedos reproduziam um traço firme, como se dançassem sobre o papel sabendo exatamente que contornos formar. Levava, geralmente, cerca de 30 minutos até que algum cliente aparecesse, e, a partir daí, o local voltava a ficar movimentado. Ainda assim, era possível continuar desenhando – só não com tanta dedicação. "Olha só, você que fez?" era quase uma pergunta diária sempre que alguém se aproximava do caixa para pagar pelo filme e via, sem querer, a ilustração repousada sobre o banquinho atrás do balcão. Essa era uma rotina nunca quebrada. Aquele era o momento do dia em que o movimento era parado, e o rapaz não tinha muito tempo para se dedicar à sua maior paixão.

Quatre já tinha 20 anos e se surpreendia sempre que parava para pensar em como o tempo corria. Estava no final do quarto período da faculdade, trabalhava na locadora perto de sua casa há, mais ou menos, dois anos, e tudo parecia igual, mas, de alguma forma, muito diferente. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do rebuliço que foi em sua casa quando passou em Direito. Sim, impressionante como um rapaz vindo de uma família pobre, que nunca teve condições de pagar um colégio particular, tinha conseguido tamanha façanha. Sempre fora um ótimo aluno, extremamente aplicado, mas não esperava tanto. Justamente por ter uma rotina tão simples, nunca foi cobrado pelos pais – eles simplesmente não se importavam. Doía um pouco perceber isso, entretanto, ele buscava entender que havia outras coisas mais importantes com as quais eles deveriam se preocupar – como, por exemplo, a comida do mês ou o leite do irmão recém-nascido. Talvez, o que mais irritasse Quatre era o fato de que, se quisesse, ele poderia ter escolhido cursar Artes e estudar o que sempre quis sem precisar se preocupar com qualquer represália da parte dos pais, e, acredite, culpar uma imposição familiar era muito mais fácil do que assumir que ele foi covarde ao escolher fazer um curso mais tradicional. Todas essas coisas passavam por sua mente cada vez que ele estava ali, no balcão da locadora – cujo dono era um senhor simpático que o aceitara empregar como uma espécie de prêmio quando o garoto passou no vestibular. Sentia-se cansado do curso, cansado de trabalhar e estudar ao mesmo tempo, e só poder desenhar em poucas horas do dia. Lembrava-se da época do colégio, quando as tardes eram livres e ele não precisava se preocupar com mais nada. Tinha pilhas de desenhos e...

- Ei! – seus pensamentos foram varridos da mente pelo grito acompanhado da entrada brusca de uma garota no local – Desenhando de novo, né? Espero que não tenha borrado nada aí.

- Até parece que você se importa. – Quatre lançou um olhar de reprovação à preocupação fingida da amiga – Todo dia você entra nesse lugar como uma louca.

- ... – Relena mostrava um sorriso amarelo enquanto inclinava-se sobre o balcão, repousando seus braços.

Ela era a melhor amiga do rapaz. A moça bonita de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis – comumente confundida com uma irmã, afinal, além das semelhanças físicas, os dois andavam sempre juntos – era uma pessoa que ocupava um enorme lugar na vida solitária de Quatre. O tempo que passava na locadora, naquela hora do dia, também fazia parte da rotina dele, e, por mais que o rapaz fizesse caras e bocas, era uma presença muito querida.

No momento seguinte, um rapaz de descendência chinesa, um pouco mal-encarado, adentrou o local e fez uma leve referência aos dois no balcão, como se quisesse dizer "boa tarde", mas não estivesse com vontade de abrir a boca. Os loiros o seguiram com olhares nada inocentes e, logo sem seguida, um jovem de longos cabelos castanhos presos numa trança entrava arfando na locadora.

- Oi, Quatre! Oi, Relena! – parou por um segundo para cumprimentar os dois e correu atrás do primeiro rapaz – Feei~~~ Me espera!

Relena também acompanhou o cabeludo - dessa vez, olhando com mais atenção - e estreitou os olhos quando os dois rapazes começaram a interagir, sorrindo e corando levemente.

- Você sabe que eles namoram, né? – comentou Quatre, fingindo inocência.

- Jura? – os olhos da menina brilharam enquanto o rubor em suas bochechas ficava cada vez mais notável.

- Para de imaginar besteira! – o rapaz interrompia cruelmente os pensamentos da loira enquanto lhe dava um tapa no braço.

- Não tava imaginando nada! – bufou.

Relena era assim. Sempre que via um casal de meninos começava a imaginar coisas impublicáveis. Contava algumas dessas para o amigo e, por incrível que pareça, conseguia deixá-lo chocado em alguns momentos. Apesar de ser tão pervertida – não que fosse, exatamente, um defeito –, a verdade é que Quatre gostava disso. Sentia-se à vontade para conversar sobre suas experiências e frustrações sexuais sem quaisquer receios. Lógico, em alguns momentos, ele precisava dar uns tapas na amiga para que ela se concentrasse no problema e parasse de só imaginar a cena.

- Que seja. Senta aqui logo. – O loiro apontou para o banquinho e a moça deu a volta no balcão para sentar-se ao lado dele.

Ficariam conversando por algumas horas e prestando atenção em alguns fregueses mais atraentes. Eles tinham um gosto parecido em relação ao sexo masculino, e esse era outro tópico muito discutido quando saíam pelas ruas da cidade admirando a "paisagem". Quatre não tinha outra pessoa com quem conversar, mas não sentia falta. Havia se assumido gay para a família assim que passou no vestibular e, dessa vez, agradeceu aos deuses por ter pais que, aparentemente, não ligavam muito pra ele. Não pareciam estar assustados, era como se já soubessem, e não implicaram com qualquer coisa. Ainda ouvia alguma coisa indesejável do pai de vez em quando, mas nada que comprometesse sua rotina. Talvez os pais se sentissem culpados por serem tão ausentes – como se sua homossexualidade tivesse algo a ver com isso –; talvez confiassem no rapaz por sempre ter sido um bom menino e ter feito tudo para orgulhá-los; não sabia ao certo por que havia sido presenteado com uma saída do armário tão pacífica, mas realmente não se importava.

Quatre fechava a locadora às 10. A essa altura, Relena já havia ido embora, e ele podia fazer tudo com calma e atenção. Por ser perto de casa, a volta era tranquila. Levava, no máximo, uns 10 minutos de caminhada, mas ele não perdia a oportunidade de colocar os fones de ouvido e escutar duas ou três músicas – e a música era sua segunda maior paixão. Ao chegar, sempre se deparava com a mãe assistindo à TV com o bebê de quase dois anos no colo. O pai sempre chegava muito tarde – era sempre o primeiro a sair e o último a chegar. A rotina de uma pessoa com dois empregos era difícil. Não demorava muito tempo até que Quatre fosse dormir para não ter problemas na hora de acordar no dia seguinte. Detestava chegar atrasado às aulas. E o dia acabava assim.

Era uma rotina chata e cansativa, mas o garoto não se via no direito de reclamar. Sentia-se abençoado pelas coisas que tinha. Vivia no luxo, se fosse considerar sua vida com a maioria dos seus vizinhos. Mas alguma coisa faltava.

Ficar sozinho por muito tempo transforma a pessoa. Não apenas transforma, como também faz com que ela crie novos hábitos incomuns. Quatre sabia muito bem disso. Era impressionante como cada vez que ia de casa para a faculdade, ele aplicava todos esses costumes. O jovem prestava atenção em todas as pessoas. Era fascinado em perceber e em tentar desvendar o que cada uma delas estava fazendo, ou para onde estava indo ou se estava feliz ou tendo um dia péssimo. Ele gostava de reparar traços nos rostos de desconhecidos, apesar de sempre precisar disfarçar para não assustar os outros ao encarar demais. Algumas pessoas sempre pegavam o mesmo ônibus no mesmo horário que ele, e isso o fazia ter a estranha sensação de que conhecia muito bem cada uma delas. Descia no ponto mais perto da faculdade e caminhava poucos metros até a entrada do campus. Passava por uma praça e ali estava uma das suas pequenas alegrias do dia: um rapaz oriental muito bonito sempre se encontrava sentado no banco, com um caderno em mãos. Quatre sabia que ele estava desenhando. Era impossível não encarar. O jovem era muito bonito e, mesmo que não fosse, só o fato de estar diariamente no mesmo local e no mesmo horário desenhando chamaria a atenção do loiro. Nesse momento, não havia problemas ao encarar visto que o oriental focava toda a sua atenção no desenho e parecia ignorar o universo ao seu redor. Parecia estar desligado do resto mundo, curtindo seu momento de criação.

Quatre observava todos os detalhes nos breves segundos em que passava pelo rapaz. O cabelo curto, as calças jeans, as camisas de banda, os tênis simples... Pôde perceber com o tempo que o jovem estava sempre com fones de ouvidos, o que achava interessante, pois nunca conseguiu desenhar enquanto ouvia música – talvez porque a música e o desenho eram igualmente importantes para si, não conseguia unir os dois ao mesmo tempo, precisava dar atenção absoluta a cada um separadamente –, muito menos se estivesse na rua. Ele também reparou que o rapaz não tinha muita coisa perto de si, apenas uma pasta e um estojo. Talvez morasse perto dali. Talvez saísse de casa especialmente para desenhar. Talvez estudasse na mesma faculdade, e fugisse de uma aula ou outra sempre que a inspiração surgia. Mas essa última opção era descartada, afinal, nunca encontrara o jovem pelo campus.

As divagações levemente stalkers acerca da rotina do rapaz duravam poucos segundos, mas preenchiam a mente de Quatre durante todo dia. Tinha vontade de sentar ao lado do desconhecido e puxar conversa, afinal, algo em comum eles tinham. Entretanto, o loiro era tímido demais para fazer algo assim. Quando contou a Relena sobre isso, a moça fez questão de passar pela praça com o amigo no dia seguinte, só para ver como era o misterioso desenhista. Quatre se arrependeu amargamente porque a garota quase o jogou em cima do banco onde o rapaz estava, dizendo com todas as palavras que o loiro estava perdendo tempo. Depois de alguns dias, Quatre se arrependia por não ter deixado a loucura da amiga se concretizar: quem sabe daria certo?

Na saída da faculdade, quando saía mais cedo, Quatre passava por uma lojinha de CDs. Conhecia os atendentes, havia conseguido criar outras amizades ali através da música. Dava uma olhada em tudo, apesar de não poder comprar com tanta frequência. Depois seguia para o ponto de ônibus. Ao chegar a sua casa, tomava um banho rápido, comia alguma coisa e passava o resto da tarde na locadora.

- Você devia falar com ele. – Relena dizia enquanto folheava, pela milionésima vez, a pasta de desenhos de Quatre – Ele desenha, cara. Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes te disse que esse é um ótimo motivo pra puxar assunto. Você nem precisa inventar uma desculpa nem nada, olha que perfeito.

- Até parece que é fácil. – Quatre não tirava o olho do papel enquanto conversava com a loira. – Imagina, eu chego perto dele e falo "Oi, você não me conhece mas eu sou um stalker que passa todos os dias aqui e demora ao andar só pra poder te vigiar. Prazer." Garanto que o garoto vai sair correndo e provavelmente nunca mais vai sentar naquele banco de novo. – Suspirou pesadamente enquanto trocava a caneta por um lápis de cor.

- Seria engraçado. – Relena riu. – Vamos passar lá amanhã de novo?

- Tá louca? Não esqueço da última vez que te levei. Não vou correr esse risco de novo. – Falava num tom sério embora sustentasse um sorriso.

- Eu juro que não faço nada que você não queira.

- Ele não está aqui. – Relena fez um bico e olhou para o amigo. – Bem, eu vou indo pra casa. Boas aulas. – Beijou-o no rosto e se afastou. Acenou para ele enquanto o loiro respondia o gesto levemente.

Quatre não podia acreditar. Era a primeira vez em meses que o rapaz não se encontrava naquele banco. O oriental simplesmente não estava ali e o loiro realmente não sabia o que pensar. Será que teria acontecido alguma coisa? Ele provavelmente voltaria no dia seguinte, não havia por que pensar em qualquer problema. Entretanto, no dia seguinte, o banco continuava vazio. Assim foi durante todo o resto da semana. E na semana seguinte. Quatre estranhava seu próprio comportamento. Por algum motivo, estava preocupado com um estranho. Sentia-se um adolescente dessas histórias românticas, fantasiando demais uma coisa que nunca aconteceu. Esse era um de seus maiores defeitos segundo a Relena: o loiro gastava grande parte de seu tempo consigo mesmo, tentando formar e transformar possíveis relacionamentos que não saiam do plano ideal porque o rapaz não tinha coragem de trazê-los para a realidade. Não foram poucas as vezes em que, nesses 20 anos de vida, o jovem terminou desiludido depois de tentar se dedicar a alguém. Era mais fácil sonhar e imaginar do que encarar a realidade. Mas, independentemente de todos os seus problemas, uma coisa era fato: não tinha por que relacionar seus problemas românticos com uma situação tão trivial. Travando uma batalha contra si mesmo em seu interior, Quatre sentou no banco, tirou uma folha de papel e começou a rabiscar aleatoriedades. Estava tão desanimado que não terminou nada que não fosse abstrato e largou o desenho em cima do banco. Seguiu seu caminho para a primeira aula do dia e tentou ignorar seu mau humor.

- Quatre! Ei, aqui!

O loiro seguia para casa depois de fechar a locadora quando se deparou com o dono da longa trança sentado na porta de casa. Por morar tão perto da locadora, o rapaz era um de seus mais fiéis clientes e, por ser extremamente simpático, já havia consigo manter algo próximo de uma amizade com o Quatre, embora o loiro fosse tão tímido.

- Senta aqui. – bateu no espaço vago ao lado num degrau da escada e observou enquanto o garoto abaixava os olhos azuis como se estivesse se sentindo constrangido. Ainda assim, sentou.

- Tudo bem, Duo? – Mexia os pés freneticamente. – Não sabia que morava aqui.

- Eu te vejo sair da locadora todo dia, mas como você tá sempre com fones de ouvido e a rua já está escura, você nunca me viu. – sorriu. – Hoje você estava sem fones, quis aproveitar a oportunidade pra bater um papo.

Duo era famoso na vizinhança por ser o tipo de pessoa que conseguia manter longas conversas com qualquer pessoa, seja ela próxima ou não. Quatre admirava isso e queria se aproximar do rapaz – principalmente por desconfiar que o cabeludo fosse gay, queria saber como era a vida dele, se sua situação era muito diferente.

- É, hoje não estava muito a fim de ouvir música.

- Algum motivo em especial? Alguém em especial dominando sua mente? – provocou.

- ... – Quatre corou. – Não sei se posso chamar de "alguém especial" uma pessoa com quem nunca troquei uma palavra – corou mais –, mas posso dizer que é algo bem próximo.

Duo não pôde deixar de se surpreender com a forma como o garoto começou a falar de si. Havia percebido que Quatre era muito tímido e realmente duvidou que ele fosse responder a sua ousada pergunta. Ficou tão surpreso que não falou nada.

- Estranho isso, né? – Quatre tentou quebrar o silêncio.

- Depende... – Duo se aproximou um pouco mais. – Como ele é?

- E-ele? – O loiro gaguejou com a surpresa. Ninguém além de Relena e da sua família sabia sobre sua sexualidade. Não que tivesse vergonha, ou fosse proibido pelos pais, mas Quatre sentia um pouco de receio de contar aos outros. Ouvia tantas notícias sobre agressões resultadas de homofobia que não sabia em quem confiar para "contar". Ou talvez estivesse só exagerando, já que sua vizinhança era aparentemente tranquila. Entretanto, não estava nervoso por Duo saber, mas apenas com a ideia de que se mostrava demais. – É tão óbvio assim?

- Não é que seja óbvio. – Duo riu enquanto coçava a nuca. – Digamos que eu percebo essas coisas com mais facilidade. Mas se não estiver à vontade pra me contar, tudo bem...

- Não é que não esteja à vontade. É que simplesmente não há nada. – torceu os lábios – Tenho essa mania triste de me apegar a pessoas que nem conheço. E havia um garoto que era meu alvo nos últimos meses... Eu sempre podia vê-lo na ida da faculdade porque ele ficava desenhando num banco de uma praça todo dia. Mas ele sumiu e nunca mais apareceu... Nem sei o que pensar a respeito.

- Nossa, que chato. – afagou levemente os cabelos de Quatre – Espero que ele reapareça.

- Eu também... – O loiro abaixou a cabeça e corou. Duo pensou que tinha algo a ver com o que ele tinha acabado de contar, mas... – Você e o Wufei namoram, né?

- ... – Essa foi a vez do Duo corar. – Eu dou muita pinta, né? O Fei sempre reclama. – gargalhou enquanto coçava a nuca.

- Sempre desconfiei e sempre quis te fazer mil perguntas por isso. Saber como é ter um namorado e tudo mais.

- Fique à vontade. – O cabeludo abriu um largo sorriso enquanto jogava a trança para trás.

- Acho melhor deixar pra outro dia. Tenho que acordar cedo amanhã e são tantas perguntas em mente... – Rui timidamente enquanto se levantava.

- Nossa! – arregalou os olhos ao se deparar com a curiosidade do jovem. – Tudo bem, então. Não se esqueça de passar aqui amanhã na saída da locadora. Sei que não sou um amigo muito íntimo, mas pode contar comigo pra falar de qualquer coisa que te incomode.

- Obrigado por isso. Até mais, boa noite. – Quatre se levantava e se afastava do rapaz quando o Duo o chamou do nada. O loiro virou-se para ouvir o cabeludo.

- Às vezes, a gente pensa que é a única pessoa estranha no mundo, mas, olha, nem sempre é assim, viu? Duvido nada que você e esse garoto sejam mais parecidos do que você imagina.

- ...? – Quatre juntou as sobrancelhas e, em seguida, deu de ombros, acenando para o outro. – Okay. Até mais.

Estranho ouvir isso de Duo, mas assim que estava em casa, esqueceu desse detalhe.

O banco estava vazio de novo. Suspirou, fez um bico e sentou-se no lugar. Havia saído cedo de casa porque acordou com os berros do irmão menor e não conseguiu mais voltar a dormir. Não tinha pressa para chegar à aula, mesmo que estivesse de fato atrasado, embora sempre controlasse esses impulsos de faltar ou não se dedicar mais ao curso. Repousou a cabeça no banco e olhou para o lado, cansado e com sono. Foi neste momento que se surpreendeu com uma coisa: havia um papel no cantinho do banco, num dos buraquinhos da madeira. Era como se alguém tivesse tentado esconder, mas, ao mesmo tempo, quisesse que outra pessoa notasse. Não resistiu e puxou o papel dobrado, abriu, e para sua surpresa, viu que era o desenho do dia anterior. Não apenas era seu desenho, como estava completo. Teve certeza absoluta de que o rapaz desaparecido nas duas últimas semanas tinha voltado – talvez, nunca tivesse ido –, e ficou eufórico, sem saber o que fazer. Suas dúvidas o seguraram apenas por poucos segundos: pegou uma folha limpa e pôs-se a desenhar. Faria a mesma coisa do dia anterior, um rabisco ou algo inacabado e colocaria no mesmo lugar onde ele deixara o papel. A pessoa que pegou o desenho e o terminou certamente veria. E Quatre torcia para que fosse quem estava em sua mente nas últimas semanas.

No dia seguinte, Quatre se encontrava a ponto de explodir de ansiedade. Desceu do ônibus com calma, e viu o banco vazio. Correu em direção ao assento e buscou pelo buraquinho na madeira do banco onde deixara o papel do dia anterior. E lá estava ele. Suspirou aliviado. Abriu com pressa. O desenho estava mesmo completo, porém, dessa vez, havia uma frase escrita ao lado da ilustração: "Eu sempre soube que você desenhava".

- ...

Quatre não sabia o que pensar ao ler aquilo. Como assim ele "sempre soube"? Como poderia saber de alguma coisa se nem ao menos levantava a cabeça para olhar em volta enquanto desenhava? Será que a pessoa com quem estava se comunicando desta forma tão bizarra não era o oriental, afinal de contas? O loiro não sabia o que fazer. Seus pensamentos o mandavam fugir dali o mais rápido possível enquanto seu coração batia cada vez mais forte. Era a primeira vez, em muitos meses, que um dos relacionamentos que mantinha presos em sua mente tomava a forma física. Era a primeira vez, em muito tempo, que se animava verdadeiramente com alguma coisa. Mas e se o jovem perdesse o interesse quando o encontrasse pessoalmente? E se fosse alguma outra pessoa apenas pregando uma peça em si por sempre vê-lo sozinho? E por que já estava com pensamentos sobre o que poderia acontecer num estágio tão avançado quando nem sequer sabia como era a voz do outro? Quatre riu da própria situação e não resistiu. Guardou o papel do dia anterior, arrancou uma folha do seu caderno, fez um rascunho do que seria o ônibus que pegava para chegar até lá e escreveu "Achei que era o único stalker aqui. Invejo sua capacidade de perceber as coisas em momentos não favoráveis.", dobrou o papel com cuidado e deixou no mesmo lugar. Era inacreditável o que estava acontecendo, embora não estivesse acontecendo coisa alguma de fato. Mas ele queria saber onde isso ia parar. Seguiu para o campus com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e com a mente transbordando de pensamentos.

Uma semana de bilhetes diários. Quatre levava as repostas para casa e guardava com todo o cuidado. A conversa havia evoluído. O que começou com uma linha praticamente se transformou em cartas. Uma página por dia, contando alguma coisa aleatória ou algo que haviam percebido durante o tempo que passavam naquele lugar – Quatre sobre sua pequena caminhada e o misterioso destinatário sobre as manhãs que passava desenhando ali. Falaram de muitas coisas em cinco correspondências, mas, por algum motivo, não comentaram nada mais pessoal. Quatre tinha medo de perguntar quem era a pessoa do outro lado. Gostava tanto de ler o que o rapaz escrevia, e relacionava totalmente os escritos à figura do oriental sentado no banco, que tinha medo de descobrir que se tratava de qualquer outra pessoa. Preferia manter o anonimato. Por outro lado, estranhava o fato de que não havia sequer uma pergunta vinda também da parte do outro. Será que pensava igual? Ou será que não tinha dúvidas sobre quem estava recebendo e respondendo as mensagens? Bem, isso não importava. O importante é que estava a caminho da faculdade e a ponto de pegar a "carta" do dia. Sentou como de costume, tirou o papel do lugar de costume, desdobrou-o, e, dessa vez, se surpreendeu (mais do que já havia se surpreendido na semana anterior). Deu de cara com um desenho. Até aí, nada incomum. Entretanto, não era algo abstrato ou alguma forma desconhecida... Era seu próprio rosto. Através do desenho, Quatre podia perceber os traços finos, delicados, do seu correspondente. Não pode evitar ficar fascinado por isso. Em todos os seus anos de desenhos amadores, Quatre havia retratado o rosto de muitas pessoas, entre elas sua família, amigos e paixões, mas nunca pode entender qual era a sensação de ver seu próprio rosto estampado num papel. Pela primeira, entendia como era. Passou alguns minutos encarado o desenho e sentiu-se mal – de alguma forma, narcisista –, por encarar por tanto tempo. Foi neste momento que resolveu olhar o verso do papel e deu de cara com um pequeno texto:

"É bom estar sozinho. Sempre achei que não, mas me convencia de que era bom quando podia desenhar à vontade, sem ter alguém tentando me atrapalhar a todo momento. Percebi que uma companhia podia ser interessante quando um loiro bonito passava por mim diariamente e parecia interessado no que eu estava fazendo. Sabe como é não fazer nada que atraia os outros? Acho que deve saber sim. Com o tempo a gente se acostuma. Mas por mais acostumado que se esteja, é sempre bom quando alguém demonstra algum interesse. Ainda mais quando é uma pessoa tão bonita, e que parece compartilhar de alguns gostos em comum. É bom ter sorte também, e foi isso que pensei quando, andando pelo bairro, dei de cara com aquele jovem bonito no ponto de ônibus, com um olhar extremamente cansado, como se quisesse se jogar numa cama e dormir pra sempre. Não resisti, precisava guardar aquele momento num papel. Tá aí o resultado."

Quatre corou. Corou demais. Ficou tenso, tentando abaixar a cabeça a fim de disfarçar o rubor e impedir que as pessoas passando pelo local percebessem. Temia que fosse impulsivo demais e fizesse algo impensado, mas seu lado racional foi fraco perante suas emoções.

"Me chamo Quatre. Vamos nos encontrar?"

Os dedos tremeram levemente quando escreveu a interrogação. Teve muito medo de como seria a reação do outro rapaz. Sentia como se estivesse pondo um fim nessa breve história de não-se-sabe-bem-o-quê. Mas não aguentaria esperar mais. Dobrou o papel com cuidado e colocou no lugar de sempre. Custou a levantar, olhou em volta tentando se recompor e seguiu até a aula.

- MENTIRA!

Algumas pessoas que passeavam pelas prateleiras viraram-se para entender de onde surgiu o grito e depararam-se com o atendente tampando a boca de uma menina. Melhor ignorar a situação.

- Relena, não faz isso. - Quatre tentava controlar a amiga embora não conseguisse deixar de se divertir com suas reações.

- Esse é meu Quatre! Assim você me mata de orgulho. - A loira agarrava o garoto como se o parabenizasse de um grande feito. - Aposto que ele vai marcar contigo amanhã mesmo. Não esquece de me chamar e me apresentar, viu? Sua amiga aqui agradece se vocês não forem tímidos na minha frente.

- Vai sonhando.

- Booo~~~ - a moça fez um bico, mostrando total insatisfação com a decisão do amigo.

- Nossa, tomou coragem mesmo, hein? Também tô com orgulho. - Duo agarrava Quatre como se o mais novo fosse um animal de estimação. - Não esquece de contar as novidades amanhã. Quero saber de tudo.

- Nem vem. Não vou contar detalhe nenhum. - olhou para o lado fingindo irritação. De repente, ficou sério. - Nem sei se ele vai querer mesmo me encontrar.

- Por que não iria? Vocês têm tanto em comum. E começaram esse "relacionamento" - fez o sinal de aspas com os dedos – de um jeito tão lindo. Não tem como não dar certo.

- Queria ser otimista como você.

- Não é só otimismo. Tenho certeza de que vai dar tudo certo.

- Tenho certeza de que vai dar tudo certo. - Um Duo muito constrangido tentava animar um Quatre totalmente abatido.

- Acho que não.

Aconteceu o que Quatre mais temia. O seu correspondente misterioso desaparecera depois do pedido de encontro. Ele sabia que não devia ter feito isso, que não devia ter agido sem pensar, mas agora não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Ficaria só pensando na possibilidade de encontrar alguém ideal perdida porque agira de acordo com as emoções ao invés de ser racional. Duo tentava animar o garoto no que podia, mas era difícil. A verdade é que o cabeludo não acreditava que o "relacionamento" havia terminado daquele jeito. Mas, como convencer o loiro disso? Tarefa quase impossível.

Quatre estava no final do semestre, no momento mais crítico, entre provas e seminários, e agradecia aos céus por estar tão ocupado. Se estivesse livre, passar o dia todo pensando bobagens, se reprimindo e se deprimindo depois do que tinha acontecido era uma certeza. Mas, com tantas coisas por fazer, acabava se ocupando e se distraindo. Não deixava de passar pelo banco com atenção, em busca de algum recado, mas nunca ia com esperança. Só não queria correr o risco de perder uma oportunidade mais uma vez.

O semestre chegava ao fim. Suas notas foram boas, como era de se esperar de um aluno tão dedicado. Foram tantas coisas feitas na última semana que Quatre não tivera tempo para fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse relacionada à sua vida acadêmica. Pela primeira vez em duas semanas, podia sair mais cedo da faculdade e dar uma volta por algum lugar. Decidiu passar pela lojinha de CDs, há muito não o fazia. Cumprimentou os atendentes timidamente e seguiu pelas prateleiras. Parou numa delas, em frente a uma fileira de Cds, e olhou um a um. Com fones de ouvido, Quatre cantarolava a música que tocava em seu mp3 naquele exato momento.

- To die by your side~~ [1]

- Is such a heavenly way to die~~ - uma mão retirou o fone do ouvido direito de Quatre enquanto completava o verso do refrão.

O susto que Quatre tomou foi grande, mas quando se virou, o susto foi imenso. Não sabia dizer ao certo o que mais o surpreendia naquele exato momento. Talvez fosse encontrar, pela primeira vez, alguém que continuasse aquela letra tão querida por ele. Ou talvez fosse encontrar, pela primeira vez, um oriental com lindos olhos azuis. Ou talvez fosse encontrar, pela primeira vez, o dono de tais olhos frente a frente, depois de manter um relacionamento incomum através de pseudo-cartas deixadas num banco de uma praça.

- Heero Yui. Prazer. - segurou uma das mãos de Quatre, como se estivesse num ambiente extremamente formal.

- Qua-quatre Winner. - gaguejou sem querer, e viu o rapaz à sua frente sorrir levemente.

- Acho que precisamos conversar. - ainda segurava a mão de Quatre, e o puxou delicadamente para fora da loja. O loiro não sabia o que pensar.

Heero guiava Quatre pelas ruas segurando sua mão com força. Não parecia ter qualquer receio sobre o fato de estarem em público, andando de mãos dadas e, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, isso deixava Quatre muito feliz. Perguntava-se sobre o destino daquela caminhada silenciosa – o oriental não havia dito sequer outra palavra desde que saíram da loja.

Não caminharam muito. Em poucos minutos, os dois chegaram a uma casa. Heero soltou a mão de Quatre para tirar do bolso um molho de chaves e abrir a porta. Deu sinal para que o outro pudesse entrar, e o loiro o fez sem pestanejar.

- Não tem medo de trazer desconhecidos pra sua casa? – Perguntou Quatre, obviamente constrangido.

- Não tem medo de entrar na casa de desconhecidos? – Rebateu o oriental enquanto fechava a porta. Virou-se para o loiro e sorriu ternamente. – Não somos desconhecidos um pro outro. Ou pelo menos, você não é um simples "desconhecido" pra mim.

- ... – Quatre abaixou a cabeça, e, logo em seguida, a levantou para olhar à sua volta. Estavam numa ampla sala que lembrava vagamente um ateliê. Podia ver presas às paredes algumas ilustrações variadas. Eram de todo o tipo, não pareciam seguir um padrão.

- Sou ilustrador. – disse Heero ao perceber o interesse do loiro nas figuras. – Alguns desses desenhos são rascunhos do meu trabalho. Outros foram feitos no meu tempo livre. Não acho que sejam impressionantes ou algo assim, mas tenho um carinho por cada um dos meus desenhos.

- Não entendo... – o loiro se aproximou da parede para olhar as figuras mais detalhadamente, como se estivesse numa galeria. – Você é profissional e tem um espaço legal assim pra desenhar... Por que passava tanto tempo naquele banco?

- Bem, eu costumo usar esse espaço pra trabalhar... Quando bate uma vontade de fazer algo meu, por algum motivo, não consigo fazer aqui. Me sinto sufocado. – o moreno diminuiu a distância entre os dois colocando-se ao lado de Quatre. – Além disso, as coisas inusitadas que acontecem na rua sempre terminam em alguma ideia. Já passo muito tempo trabalhando em casa, gosto de aproveitar essas oportunidades.

- E... – Quatre parecia impedido de falar alguma coisa embora estivesse livre para fazer qualquer pergunta. Como se alguma batalha interna tivesse resultado numa derrota, ele balançou a cabeça e manteve-se calado.

- Foi um prazo. Simples assim. – falou olhando para o outro. – Às vezes, acabo deixando as coisas sérias de lado pra fazer o que me dá vontade, mas volto à realidade quando meu patrão me liga pra saber se já terminei meu trabalho. Então, precisei passar os dias em casa pra não ter problemas.

- Ah... – Respondeu, sinalizando que havia entendido o sumiço do oriental. Nesse momento, Quatre e Heero viraram-se levemente, ficando um de frente para o outro.

- Como você pode perceber, não tem nada de muito espetacular ou misterioso na minha vida. Talvez, tenha sido por isso que resolvi continuar sem aparecer pela manhã naquela praça mesmo depois de termos começado a escrever um pro outro. - disse Heero, exitante.

Quatre se sentia mais leve. Era engraçado ver como um cara tão bonito, com um emprego com o qual ele sempre sonhou, tendo a liberdade que ele sempre quis para viver daquilo que ama, parecia ser tão igualmente inseguro. A mente do loiro estava tão preenchida de divagações que não percebeu que a distância entre os dois era mínima, e que parecia diminuir a cada segundo. Repentinamente, a mão de Heero pousou sobre sua face, acariciando sua pele alva, enquanto os olhos azuis do oriental fixavam-se sobre os seus. Podia sentir a respiração do outro e não pôde deixar de fechar os olhos.

- Quero te desenhar. – Quatre disse, surpreendendo o oriental que parecia disposto a acabar com a ínfima distancia que restava entre os dois.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu.

- Mas não pode ser agora. – Desviou o olhar. – Agora preciso trabalhar. Mas eu venho aqui mais tarde! – enfatizou. – Ou você pode ir comigo pro meu trabalho! É uma locadora, não tem problema ficar por lá... A gente podia conversar e depois passar na minha casa.

- Não é uma má ideia.

Naquela tarde, as coisas realmente fugiram da rotina. Quatre gargalhou ao ver a expressão da Relena quando a moça foi visita-lo na locadora e deu de cara com um oriental bonitão de olhos azuis. Ficou tão nervosa que quase não falou nada – contrastando completamente com seu comportamento habitual –, e foi embora assim que pôde. Claro, não perdeu a oportunidade de mandar uma sms ao amigo avisando que depois iria ouvir todos os detalhes.

Duo também pareceu surpreso ao ver o jovem loiro seguindo pelo seu caminho diário após fechar a locadora acompanhado por outro rapaz. Ainda assim, acenou alegremente. Wufei saiu de casa e sentou no degrau da escada, colocando-se ao seu lado.

- Por que o sorriso enorme? – estranhou a aparente alegria do namorado.

- Nada não. – sorriu enquanto sentia as mãos do chinês afagarem seus cabelos compridos.

A senhora Winner parecia constrangida com o jeito formal com o qual Heero se apresentou. Ao mesmo tempo, parecia encantada. O loiro não sabia muito bem o que fazer, por isso, puxou o moreno para seu quarto assim que terminaram as apresentações.

Pediu que Heero ficasse à vontade e pegou uma folha de papel para começar. Estava ansioso, queria dar o seu melhor nesse desenho. Sentaram-se os dois na cama, cada um em uma ponta, e continuaram a conversar enquanto Quatre esboçava os contornos do belo rosto do moreno. Não queria perder detalhe algum. A princípio, estava constrangido com as trocas de olhares de maneira mais direta, o que era inevitável já que o estava desenhando. Porém, aos poucos, o loiro começou a se sentir cada vez mais à vontade – já se sentia à vontade desde o momento em que os dois começaram a conversar, mais cedo, na locadora. Mas estar a sós com o rapaz no seu quarto dava toda uma sensação diferente. E ele se perguntava se era o único a sentir assim. Mais uma vez, por deixar sua mente trabalhar em tantos pensamentos até transbordar, Quatre demorou alguns segundos para perceber que o Heero havia saído de sua posição de modelo e aproximava-se de si. Ficou estático, sem saber o que fazer. Heero engatinhou vagarosamente até ficar frente a frente com o loiro, e sentou-se. Tirou das mãos do rapaz o desenho e o lápis, encarando divertidamente sua expressão de surpresa. Encararam-se por alguns segundos, e Quatre pareceu relaxar completamente. Como se houvesse recebido uma permissão, o moreno levantou sua mão e a pousou sobre o rosto do loiro, exatamente como fizera mais cedo. Dessa vez, entretanto, não foi interrompido. Encostou levemente seus lábios nos do outro para em seguida aprofundar o beijo, e sentiu-se pleno ao ser correspondido. O oriental inclinou-se sobre o outro, deitando sobre ele na cama, enquanto sentia os braços do parceiro enlaçando seu pescoço. Quatre não conseguia raciocinar. Era difícil para pensar em detalhes importantes como, por exemplo, o fato de que estavam na casa de seus pais ou de que tinha aula no dia seguinte quando sentia o moreno explorar seu pescoço. Resolveu parar de se conter e aproveitar a situação. A noite seria longa...

Abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Sorriu largamente quando sentiu um braço enlaçando sua cintura e uma respiração aquecendo sua nuca. Estava cansado – e, excepcionalmente naquele dia, agradecia pelo cansaço. Desvencilhou-se com dificuldade do rapaz que dormia profundamente ao seu lado e sentou-se na cama. Tinha aula em poucos minutos, mas quem se importava? Hoje ele não planejava sair com tanta pressa. Não queria imaginar o que seus pais poderiam estar pensando no momento. Resolveria tudo mais tarde. Não pôde deixar do olhar a expressão do oriental enquanto dormia – não pôde deixar de olhar tal expressão por alguns minutos. Foi aí que lembrou do desenho não terminado do dia anterior, e pensou em como seria mais divertido desenhar o outro enquanto estava dormindo. Moveu-se com cuidado para pegar o papel e o lápis, e começou a rabiscar. Não demorou muito, e seus planos foram destruídos: o oriental começou a se mexer, parecia a ponto de acordar.

Torceu os lábios por um segundo, mas logo se tranquilizou e sorriu: não tinha por que ter pressa. Teria muitas outras oportunidades e todo o tempo do mundo para retratar aquele rosto num papel.

Notas: [1] Trecho de There Is A Light That Never Goes Out, da banda The Smiths.


End file.
